


Together Forever

by AgentLin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party at Wayne Enterprise doesn't end well and the Dynamic Duo gets to work. On the mission Robin gets hurt but there might have been more to it. When Wally found out he got upset but cared for his boyfriend. While on a date some things happen and the scales of life and death begin to tip yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is so boring. Sorry let me introduce myself; I'm Dick Grayson adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Right now I'm at this big party for some great breakthrough in Wayne Tech. It's boring because I'm like the only kid here. Bruce wouldn't let me go on patrol cuz 'Dick' had to be there. Worst party I have ever been to. I want to go out on patrol and leave but Bruce would know and I would be in so much trouble. Screw it it's worth being grounded to get away from here. I get up and start walking towards the back entrance of the building when 'boom' there's an explosion and I'm knocked of my feet and thrown halfway across the room. Thankfully I didn’t land face first, instead landed on my back but anyway it still hurt. When I get up I run towards the exit door, I quickly change into costume and head for the roof. Once I'm above I pull out my binoculars and look around.  
“Gotcha.” I say when I see a bunch of members of the Mob going to their getaway car.  
“What have you got?” asks Batman when he just appeared next to me.  
You probably thought I got scared but not really. Working with him for a long time you start expecting these pop ups.  
“The mob was behind the explosion and everyone else is fine I presume.” I ask him,  
“Yes no one got hurt, thankfully.”  
I rather not say I was thrown across the room because of the explosion so instead I follow him on pursuit. We follow the goons till they stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. Inside it was pretty empty except for some crates, computers and all the other goons. Down below one of the goons talks to who I think is the boss.  
“How did it go guys?”  
“Great, mission accomplished.” one goon said,  
"Are you sure you’re not lying to me?”  
“Yea boss it should be up on the news in a bit, we made sure to wait for the right moment.”  
Still wondering what the point of the explosion was till Batman interrupted my thoughts and told me he was going to have a talk with their boss and that if I could handle the others,  
“Of course I can.” I whispered to Batman and we headed towards our mission.  
I jumped down on one of the goons when they saw Batman so I could redirect their attention to me. I'm there new traction. They notice me right away, one of them jumps to catch me but I just duck the others not so dumb. There strong and some actually know how to fight. I get hit but always get pay back. Eventually they surround me; maybe this won’t be as easy as I thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin was busy with the other guys so that leaves me with the boss. Some of the men tried to protect him but they failed. He tried to run but I got on top of him.  
“Were you behind the explosion at Wayne Tech?”  
“Yea.” he answers weakly,  
“What was the explosion for?”  
“We had orders to kill someone at the party.” he said with a smile.  
“Who?” I yelled at him, he looked like he was going to pass out so I yelled at him again, “Who?”  
“Dick Grayson.” he said with a laugh and fell unconscious, I looked over at Robin he didn't look so good.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was way harder than easy after a while. I got punched here and there with no help. Eventually on of the bigger goons punched me in the stomach taking away my breath and throwing me halfway across the room. I hit my back on the wall and fell hard on the ground. Trying to get up hurt but I flipped on my back, I was falling unconscious and I knew it. The last thing I saw was Batman standing over me before I feel unconscious.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school I headed home. No one was home so I dropped my backpack on the couch turned on the T.V and went in the kitchen for a snack. When I got back from the kitchen the news was on, I was about to change it until I heard Gotham City. “Last night at Wayne Tech there was a huge explosion during Mr. Wayne’s current party.”  
That must have been a disaster, heavy on the dis.  
“Thankfully there were no deaths, but the only person severely injured is the young ward of Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson. He is now currently recovering at Wayne Manor.”  
I didn't finish hearing the news cuz I immediately ran out the door and headed towards Gotham City. Once I reached Wayne Manor I was furiously knocking on the door. Alfred opened the door and instead of his usual greeting he just told me Dick was on the second floor, first door and the left. Standing in front of the door while my heart raced, I was kind of nervous to even open the door. My hand was shaking a lot when I opened the door; first I peeked inside and saw him lying on his bed. Slowly I walked in and once I saw him my heart stopped. He was covered in bruise and scratches, one black eye and he has bandages on his chest. I couldn't believe my eyes what happened to him, I fell on my knees and began to cry on the side of his bed. After a while Alfred came by and asked me if I wanted to take care of him. I said yes in a pleading way but he didn't care. He told me I was to change his bandages every three hours, care for the black eye, and put some medicine on his other wounds. That's all I do for the next 20 hours, just care for him, even though he flinches now and then, he’s being taken care of and we both relax. I'm really tired after hours of caring for him I rest my head on the side of his bed and fall asleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything hurts when I start slipping back into consciousness. My chest hurts and so does my left eye and body. Even though I was in pain it all slipped away when I opened my eyes. There on the side of my bed was Wally sleeping, he looked so peaceful and happy, it made me smile too. I tried to reach my hand over to his face but it hurt so badly, so while trying to move it so fast I yelled out in pain. I accidentally woke Wally up. He looked startled at first then looked at me with worry in his eyes.  
“Are you okay Dick?” he asked  
“Yea just moved a little too fast, and I hurt something, sorry to wake you.” I said chuckling.  
“Not to be rude but why are you here?”  
“What you don't want me here, cuz if you don't I could just leave.” he said with a smirk.  
“No it's just when did you get here and what have you been doing here?” I asked shyly.  
“I have been here for some hours taking care of you.” he said with pleasure.  
“Oh really, well thanks.” I say trying to give him a hug but it hurts to stretch out my arm.  
He sees what I was trying to do and comes closer to give me a hug. He tells me about how he’s taken care of me and how his day was at school. We talk for a while till Alfred comes in and say there’s a phone call for Wally.  
“Okay.” he says to Alfred,  
“I'll be back in a bit.” he says to me before he races down the hall to answer the phone.  
He’s not gone for long but when he returns he looks sad.  
“Sorry Dick, my mom called I have to go.” he said to me.  
“Oh Well, Bye...I guess.” I say to him out stretching my arms ignoring the pain. Walking over he gives me a hug and a kiss good bye and leaves.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(5 days later) 

Well it's been a while since Dick got hurt so to celebrate his health we go out on a date. We get some burgers at a restaurant and just talk for a while. After a while I say we should go for a walk in the park, he agrees and tells me to go meet him outside. He comes out with a drink in his hand and we head down to the park. It's a nice sunny day great time to be outside. We don't say much for a while till I break the silence with a game.  
“Tag.” I say while hitting Dick gently on the shoulder,  
“You’re it.”  
Then head of running at normal speed. I hear him laugh behind me and say,  
“I'm going to get you.”  
Once I'm far ahead I stop and hide in a bush to surprise him when he passes by. I wait for a while, but he doesn't show, I start getting worried when minutes go by. Finally I get out of my hiding place and head back the way I came from.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Our date was great, some burgers, hanging out, ah great times. I grabbed a drink to go before we head down to the park. The man who gave it to me smiled at me in a funny way, creepy but whatever. We go for a walk in the park; it's nice out but we’re being really quiet. Finally Wally decides to play tag. He tags me and the runs off; I laugh at him and start to run after him. After a bit of running I stop cuz I feel dizzy. My head starts spinning and I get a little nauseous. I fall on my knees and try to focus but everything becomes a blur, I look ahead of me but all I see are colors and shapes. I'm going to knock out soon, I try calling for Wally but I can't. My voice like doesn't work, I feel weaker after sometime and realize I'm done. There’s nothing I can do, I pass out on the floor not knowing what will happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching someone in between life and death is never fun. Wally and Dick share some moments in the past and make the best of there time but will it be there last.

As I walk back I notice theirs a crowd of people. There's a lot of chatter so I detour to see what’s going on, it was a mistake. Dick's in the middle of the crowd passed out, and I panic and run towards the center. I pick him and hold him in my hands, tears run down my face. I'm asking if they called 911 and of course they did and an ambulance is on its way. All I think about is what happened, I hear the sirens in the distance and some relief goes through me. When the paramedics arrived they take him out of my hands and put him on a gurney. I climb into the ambulance and we got to the hospital, all the way there I hold his and cry. When we arrive at the hospital doctors come by and rush him away, I'm forced to wait outside his room and try my best to be patient. Finally the doctors come out after what feels like forever and they tell me I'm aloud to go in. When I walk in I see him lying in bed “Hey Wally.” he said weakly.   
Slowly I walk towards the bed and look at him. He looks happy which I find strange since he’s in a hospital.   
“What happened to you dude, I was so worried.” I said in a rush.  
“Wally calm down, I'm fine. The doctors took some test and will be back with the result in a bit. What happened, I don't know. Maybe it was some morphine I took taking a different affect.”   
“Wait you took morphine before our date.” I asked confused,   
“Well yea I still have some pains and didn't want that in the way of our time together.” he said apologetically.   
“Okay just don't ever scare me like that again.”   
We talk for a while till Bruce comes by and I leave them alone to chat or something. A doctor comes by and goes in the room, probably the test results saying he’s fine and can leave like tomorrow. Eventually the doctor leaves and Bruce comes out. He asks to talk to me in private.   
“Wally I'm afraid I have some bad news.” he says with such displeasure in his voice.   
“What’s wrong Bruce?” I ask a little curious.   
“Dick's test result came back and…I'm afraid he’s been poisoned… there’s no cure.” he says and I panic,   
“What but there has to be something we can do he can't just die.” I said with panic rising in me.   
He puts an arm on my shoulder but it doesn't help much.  
“Wally I'm sorry there's just nothing we can do.” he tells me and just starts walking away.   
“Where are you going?” I ask,   
He turns and looks straight into my eyes. “Sooner or later Dick is going to die and I think it would be best for him to spent his last moments with you, we've already said our good-byes.” he told me.  
I took his words to heart and watched him leave. I go back into his room with a fake smile on my face. He sees me and laughs.   
“You know something dude, you've always been a terrible liar. I know what’s going on and what’s going to happen, let's just act normal and be happy.” he said with such joy.   
"Alright." I say and take a seat next to him.  
We spent the next 5 hours just talking about all the good times we had. All our dates, the mission we went on, and the party’s, man we always knew how to have a good time. It's been a while and I think that now is the best time to tell him something he needs to know before it's too late.   
"Dick I need to tell you something." I tell him with one of my sweets voices that I know he loves.   
"What is it Wally?"   
"I...I Love you Dick, your everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed...well besides food, but I want you to know I Love You. I always have and I always will." I tell him with tears threatening to fall.   
“Don’t cry Wally, I Love You Too. You've given me so much joy, and taught me some really cool things. Your my special someone, and I will always Love You." he tells me and reaches out for me to kiss me.   
Once we break apart he’s panting trying to catch his breath, but he calms down eventually, he looks at my face and gives his signature laugh. We look deep into each other’s eyes, Dick smiles at me with such peace shown on his face and slowly close his eyes. That's when I hear the dreadful noise,   
'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…'   
I let the tears role down my face, he died in peace. Slowly I get up, I lean over his body and give him one lass kiss on the fore head and pull the cover over him. When I leave the room doctors come rushing in, I just walk home deep in thought with tears rolling down my face.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I guess my parents know about what happen. For the next few days I just stay in my room, I cry or just think about him which leads to me crying. It hurts to know that he’s not here anymore, that I'll never see his beautiful blue eyes in person again. At first my parents tried to get me to talk to them but I always refused. Eventually they get the hint that I don't want to talk about it and leave me alone. They leave food at in my room hoping I would eat, I do sometimes other times I just don't want anything but him. After about a week I come out of my room but I don't leave the house. I sometimes get a call from the Team but I just ignore them. Takes me a week and a half to get out of the house but I ignore the Team and kind of forget about my superhero duties. Its takes me 2 weeks to finally put on my costume and to break it in again I go to the Cave. When I arrive I am surrounded by my friends and they don't mention him, which really helps. We all act like nothing has really changed; we train like old times and just hang. Everything was great till Artemis started talking   
“That Bruce Wayne man was stupid to adopt a ward.” I kind of panic when she says that,   
“What.” I say and turn toward her,   
“I mean yea he adopted that kid and practically made him a target.” she says, “What do you mean a target?”   
“Well he’s rich and powerful people would use that kid um....Dick to get to him and his money.” she tells us.   
“So what if he knew the risk, what if he was willing to live that life. Don't you at least feel sorry about the boy?” I ask her,   
“No I don't feel sorry for him, I mean he should of known the risk but he obviously didn't pay attention and now look at him, he’s dead.” she tells me with no sorrow in her voice.   
That’s pretty much the moment I lose it.   
“Artemis shut up you don't know what you’re saying.” I yell at her,   
“What did you say to me. You care about this Dick guy, he’s dead and he’s never coming back.” she’s practically mocking me.   
“Artemis you don't understand.” I yelled at her with tears treating to roll down my face.   
“Oh really, what don't I understand.” she’s said yelling back.   
“The boy who died...D...Dick he...he...is...was...Robin” I said stuttering.   
They all look at me and each other in shock, I just revealed his biggest secret. Artemis laughs after a while,   
“You’re kidding right?” she asks me.   
I don't say a word just look at her; she sees my face and knows I'm not kidding. The smile fades from her face when she realizes what she said,   
“I'm...I'm sorry Wally...I...I didn't know.” she said to me.   
The best thing to do now is leave, so I do. Nobody tries to stop me. I zeta to Gotham City.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's dark in Gotham when I arrive but it doesn't matter, it’s better that it's dark now. I walk through the city till I arrive at Wayne Tech. It's one of the tallest buildings in Gotham and in seconds I'm on its roof top. This was one of our favorite meeting places in Gotham. We'd hang here, chat, have little picnics, dinner dates, just chill and this is where we had our first kiss. With all these memories coming back I start to cry. We spent all our anniversaries here and now we will never have another. I stand at the ledge of the building and look down at the city, I fell the wind blowing in my face. Dick always told me that when he jumps of a building and is falling down it feels like flying, till he pulls up with his grappling hook the last second. Even though his way of flying as Robin is different than flying on the trapeze he loved it either way. I've always wanted to fly like he could I even asked him once if he could show me how to be a trapeze artist so we could fly together. He promised me that someday he would, but now I guess he never can for fill it. I reach into my compartment and pull out this black pill.   
“I miss you so much Dick. I know I never should of taken it but I wonder why you had it.” I say out in the open,“  
I was bored and you were asleep I looked through your utility belt and found this pill. I probably should have put it back but I wanted to know what it was for. While you were still sleeping I ran an analysis and found out it was poison.” I said to the skies…the heavens,   
“I panicked and wondered why you would carry that but that's when I thought maybe if I went down on the field you'd be planning to go down with me. I guess you felt like you had nothing to lose, but I didn't have the same idea. If you were to go down you wouldn't take me with you, you thought I had more to live for, you always put others happiness and lives in front of yours.”   
“I want you to know that if you went down I would go down with you, no matter what the cost.” I shout out to the dark sky.   
I hold the pill up as if showing the world what I have in my hand.   
“I've always wanted to know what flying feels like and what better way to go than to fly for my first and last time.” I say.  
I look at the pill in my hand; I put it in my mouth and swallow it. I look up at the starry sky   
“Don't worry Dick soon we'll be Together Forever.” I say.   
Slowly I close my eyes and let myself fall over the edge of the building. As I fall I hear his laughter, and his voice saying he loves me. In my mind I see his face, his beautiful blue eyes; I remember all the times we spent together, all the dates we went on, all the good times we shared. I smile cuz I know how happy Dick felt flying, it's an amazing feeling one you don't want to let go of. Now we will fly high above in the heavens, happy and at peace, together forever.  
The End  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alternate Ending   
It's dark in Gotham when I arrive but it doesn't matter, it’s better that it's dark now. I walk through the city till I arrive at Wayne Tech. It's one of the tallest buildings in Gotham and in seconds I'm on its roof top. This was one of our favorite meeting places in Gotham. We'd hang here, chat, have little picnics, dinner dates, just chill and this is where we had our first kiss. With all these memories coming back I start to cry. We spent all our anniversaries here and now we will never have another. I stand at the ledge of the building and look down at the city, I fell the wind blowing in my face. Dick always told me that when he jumps of a building and is falling down it feels like flying, till he pulls up with his grappling hook the last second. Even though his way of flying as Robin is different than flying on the trapeze he loved it either way. I've always wanted to fly like he could I even asked him once if he could show me how to be a trapeze artist so we could fly together. He promised me that someday he would, but now I guess he never can for fill it. I reach into my compartment and pull out this black pill.   
“I miss you so much Dick. I know I never should of taken it but I wonder why you had it.” I say out in the open,   
“I was bored and you were asleep I looked through your utility belt and found this pill. I probably should have put it back but I wanted to know what it was for. While you were still sleeping I ran an analysis and found out it was poison,” I said to the skies…the heavens.   
“I panicked and wondered why you would carry that but that's when I thought maybe if I went down on the field you'd be planning to go down with me. I guess you felt like you had nothing to lose, but I didn't have the same idea. If you were to go down you wouldn't take me with you, you thought I had more to live for, you always put others happiness and lives in front of yours.”  
“I want you to know that if you went down I would go down with you, no matter what the cost.” I shout out to the dark sky. “  
I miss you Dick, more than you could ever know.” I say holding up the pill,   
“I wish you were here, maybe things wouldn’t end like this.” I said just as I was about to put the pill in my mouth.   
I heard a voice and it stopped me,   
“I am here Wally, and I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.” said the voice.   
I chuckle,   
“See I miss you so much I’m hearing your voice before I die. You were always there for me.”  
I said starting out with a whisper,   
“Yea I was and you were always there for me, we were always together.” I hear him say.   
“Hearing your voice in my head is really soothing, thanks Dick.”   
Once again I lift the pill up to my mouth but when I heard his voice again I stopped “See it’s times like this when I think you are a dumb-ass.” he said and I froze from shock.   
He would never say that if he’s in heaven and contacting me now.   
“Do you seriously think I’m inside your head, do you even hear yourself.” he said and I was kind of confused with his choice of words.   
I hear him sigh in frustration,  
“Turn around would you.” he said and with my eyes wide open in shock I slowly turned around.   
When I finally see what’s behind me my heart skips a beat. Its Robin…I mean Dick…he’s here….he’s here, I…I thought he was dead. I’m in too much shock to even speak and before the idea cross my mind he answers the question.   
“You’re not hallucinating or dreaming.” he said but I’m still in shock.   
There’s only one way to know if I’m crazy or not. I drop the pill on the roof top and with super speed run to him and hug him. When I reached him to hug him he didn’t fade away but opened his arms up waiting for me. With the super-fast hug tackle we both feel to the ground. I look at his face but I can’t see his eyes, guess he must have read my mind cuz he took it off. Now I saw deep into his blue eyes and tears streamed down my face. I pull him closer to me and hug him tighter. “Wow dude are you okay?” he asks me but I’m chocking on my tears and can’t answer.   
After a bit I manage to saw a few words,   
“I thought you were dead...gone...how?" I said but he cut me off.   
"That stuff that was supposedly 'poison', well turns out it wasn't poison. It just seem like it and stopped my heart for like 48 hours." he said but this time I cut him off,   
"It's been days why wasn't I contacted or Bruce or why didn't I know." I said basically yelling in frustration.   
"I don't know. When my heart started beating again they just kept me alive. Well I was actually in a coma state and why they didn't say anything, I don't know why but there gonna get it...well Bruce is handling that." he says and his explanation gives me relief.   
"Well that clears everything up...so now what do we do?"   
"How should I know...I just got back from the dead and right now I think you need mental help." he says and we both just laugh.   
"I missed your little comments." I said still laughing,   
"Well I did make one a while ago, but you thought I was in your head." he said and I laugh even harder.  
It took me a while but I finally calmed down, I was breathing pretty fast.   
"Calm down already man, you’re gonna hyperventilate and I don't have enough water for you." he said and smirked.   
"Alright, so you wanna go on a date to celebrate your return or resurrection?" I asked.   
He laughed his signature laugh and smirked.   
"I had a little something else in mind." he said before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It didn't matter where we were, what time it was or even how long we spent there. All that mattered now was that Dick and I were together again and we would be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I have two endings cuz I like doing that. I hope all you guys liked it. Short story fast pace but hey it was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first ever Birdflash fic so I hope you guys like it.


End file.
